You're alive, but how ironically? A little? A lot? Or are you a shell?
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Danny Phantom rarepair week! Includes savant par, vengeful babes, family breakfast, ectodragon!
1. colors

"Tell me about green, Valerie."

Valerie paused in typing up her essay, and turned around to see Danielle staring out her window at the green leaves slightly tinged with brown of the crisp autumn wind on the ancient oak tree outside her window.

She got up and sat quietly next to the other girl, the coach sinking under her weight, and wrapped an arm around Ellie's middle.

"Green is the color of plants and life," She started. "It's your color too. When you use your powers you glow green, and light up the world with your color."

"And your eyes are green, right?"

Valerie smiled. "Yeah. My mama had green eyes."

Ellie gently placed her hand across Valerie's arm, the tiny flecks of glitter in her purple nail polish glinting.

"I think green is my favorite color."

"Grey is mine."

"But why? I see it all the time and it's boring." Ellie sniffed. "I want to see colors like how you see them. Vibrant and bright. Not barely there."

"Grey is good because it's neutral. I can blend into a crowd while still looking good if I wear it. I don't have to listen to rules if I'm grey, ya'know?" Valerie smiled.

"'Sides, if I wasn't Grey, I wouldn't have met you."

"Bae that's really cheesy." Ellie smiled, sky blue eyes shining in the dim apartment lighting.

"I know." Valerie cupped her hands on those soft cheeks, placing a kiss on Ellie's eyelids softly. "I know, boo."


	2. mothman!

"We would probably get in trouble if we got caught out of our beds this late." Tucker didn't say it nervously but rather he stated it like a well-known fact. A gentle reminder.

"And I'll be strapped to a kid sized cutting board and dissected in the basement if my parents knew I was a ghost. But let's not dwell on that. Let's go hunting for Mothman." Danny replied easily, easing his way into his sports bra that doubled as a binder when he was in a hurry.

"So you actually did see him?" Tucker's eyes sparkled and Danny resisted the urge to kiss him there and now. "What did he look like? How big were his wings?"

"I just saw a glimpse of him in the forest. And his wings were huge." Danny replied, recalling the mysterious mothman-shaped figure in the forest on his hike yesterday. "It was drinking water in that stream uphill, and when I stepped on a stick it turn and ran away. I don't know _what_ else it could be!"

"It has to be him!"

"And we'll find him tonight! Even if it means staying up all night!" Danny transformed and grabbed Tucker by the arm, flying them though the cabin ceiling and zooming towards the forest, cackling loudly when he heard Tucker's surprised shriek.

"Danny!"

"Tucker!" He shouted back, grinning wildly.

"You better not drop me, asshole."

With that Danny got a simply evil idea and swooped down once he spotted the creek, dropping Tucker in six feet up and laughing madly when he came up, hair plastered to his forehead and eyebrows crinkled together.

"Get down here! It's on, Fenton!"

Danny floated several feet higher than he originally ways before transforming, diving into the water in a perfect swan dive. Underwater he opened his eyes, his eyes glowing green and lighting up the murky water around him. A large fish darted away from the thin boy, and he kicked upwards.

Breaching the surface and not even bothering to take a breath, he looked around for Tucker and let out a surprised yelp when he was pushed underwater, mischievous green eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"You little-"

And then Tucker's lips were on his, contrasting nicely with the coolness of the water and hands buried in Danny's thick hair. Danny's eyes fluttered shut and he floated to keep them both above the waterline, enjoying the taste of Tucker in his mouth and feeling the outline of his hips though his wet clothing-

And then he was pushed underwater again, thick fingers ghosting up his sides and he let out an involuntary laugh, bubbles escaping through his mouth.

"That's revenge for dropping me, Fenton!"


	3. ice!

"Try focusing on your core and _twisting_ the ice out. That's how I make ice spikes, and once you got them just right you can chuck 'em." Jack instructed, placing his hands just over Danny's elbows and lightly pushing them into the correct posture.

"It's not fuckin' workin', man."

Jack only smiled. "I have like, three hundred years of experience on you. It's alright if-"

A knife-shaped shrapnel of ice barely nicked the outer shell of Jack's ear. Danny's eyebrows raised.

"Got it."

"Oh, it's on!" Jack formed a huge snowball in his hands and launched it at the ghost, cackling madly. Danny went intangible and laughed at Jack's irritated look as the snowball hit a wall forty feet away and scattered the snow into the street below.

"No ghost powers! It's not fair." Jack stuck out his tongue and cross his arms.

"First, close your eyes."

Jack rolled his eyes but closed them anyway, and didn't shiver when Danny's cold presence shifted closer to him.

A gentle kiss on his eyelid, a small gasp, and then his eyes shooting open when he felt a fuck ton of snow hit his face.

"IT IS SO ON, PHANTOM!"

Danny can fly fast, but nothing can rival the wind that Jack harnessed to slingshot him at max speed, fifteen snowballs at hand and ready to fire.

Later that day the citizens of Amity Park were treated to an impromptu snow day by the two dead white haired anime weebs and they were very confused.


	4. the dance?

"You haven't asked him yet?" Tucker let out a laugh, taking note of Danny's furious blushing. "I mean, you two are literally dating and you still haven't asked him the Dance?"

"I know!" Danny was paying no attention to the frog he was supposed to be transforming, and was now burning his face in his hands, wand askew in his fingers. "It's just- Everytime I get the courage I realize he's doing something adorable or he isn't in the same room or we're in the middle of lunch or-"

Danny slumped down in his seat, beet red. "Arghh!"

Tucker snickered, but patted his best friend's back sympathetically. "This is why you don't date cute people, Danny. They give you the weirdest feelings. It's like an emotional rollercoaster, man."

"Like you'll know anything about dating. You only kissed a girl once, and that was back in First Year."

Tucker stuck out his tongue. "I've had more than a fair share of crushes to know the feelin'! And for the record, it was our Second Year when I kissed Hannah."

"Ignoring your lack of kisses," Danny sat up, still faintly red. "The dance is this Saturday. Even Harry has a date, and I actually have a boyfriend!"

"Wait, Harry has a date? Who is it?" Tucker said a little too loudly, drawing the attention of Professor McGonagall.

"Less talking, boys. The private life of another student is irrelevant to Transfiguring your frog into a potato." McGonagall scolded.

The boys ducked their heads in embarrassment and pretended to concentrate on their frogs.

{~}

"So who is he going with?" Tucker whispered to Danny in History of Magic.

"You're never going to believe this, but Ron Weasley." Danny hissed, scratching down Professor Binn's notes. He liked Professor Binn and always tried to get a decent grade in his class.

"Seriously? Dammit!"

Danny cast a sideways look at his best friend. "Something wrong?"

Tucker rubbed his forehead with his forefinger and thumb. "Yeah! I was gonna ask him out!"

"Wait wait wait, hold up. Can we talk about this after class?" Danny muttered. "Binn's is lookin' at us."

"Yeah, sure."

{~}

"You never told me you liked Wesely! Why didn't you ask him sooner?"

"Because I didn't figure he was into guys!" Tucker huffed.

"Even I didn't know you were into guys. What the heck, man?"

"I've known for a while," Tucker glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "I've liked guys and girls and that cute nonbinary person in Ravenclaw. I don't even know anymore, man!" Tucker swung his arm to rest his chin in and knocked a book off the library table. "Ow!"

"Aw, Tuck." Danny grabbed Tucker's waist and gave him a hug. "It's totally alright, dude! I think you're pansexual."

"Alrighty so I'm pan. This doesn't solve the fact that I don't have a fuckening date to the goddamned dance." Tucker grumbled.

"Y'know," Danny thought. "I was talking to Neville earlier today, and he got turned down by Ginny because she's going with Lovegood. Why don't you ask him?"

"He is a cutie," Tucker admitted. "And it wouldn't hurt to go to the dance with him. But I'm pretty sure he's straight as a muggle stripper pole."

"Did you seen him around Harry in our third year? He definitely fancied him for a while." Danny whispered.

"Speaking of our third year," Tucker grinned mischievously. "Someone needs to ask his boyfriend-since-third-year to the dance already."

Now it was Danny's turn to bury his face in his hands. "He's just so damn cute, okay! Just-" Danny made some sort of wild hand gesture and let out a frustrated growl. "Arghh!"

"Just go up and ask him already you lovebird! It's not like he's gonna say no."

"That is not what I'm worried about Tuck and you know it."

Tucker's lips pressed together and eyebrows crinkled. "What if you just ask him casually? Ask him what color of a tie he's wearing to the dance so you too could match."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "That's actually a good idea."

"And if you can actually ask your boyfriend to the dance, I'll ask Neville. If not, you owe me at least one of those spiderman comics you hide under your bed."

"You aren't supposed to know about those!" Danny mock gasped, shoving Tucker lightly in the ribs.

Their giggles and playful shoving echoed in the near empty library.


	5. can you feel it now mr krabs

"I still cannot believe that you forced me to come with you in the woods." Draco was still complaining about a mile in after dust coated their shoes and Danny felt comfortable enough to start floating a few inches off the ground.

But his voice wasn't sparked with fear like it was in the beginning. Draco realized that no matter what his boyfriend would definitely protect him from any harm and he marched on, undeterred by the eerie araura his boyfriend emitted that made the shadows dance and small animals hide in their homes.

"It's pretty out here," Danny says softly, his freezing hand slipping into Draco's. Thin fingers intertwined delicately, and Draco's face turned slightly pink. "Not as pretty as you. But walking in a deadly forest takes your mind off of things."

Danny closed his eyes. "And you can feel the waves of magic out here."

"Now I'm pretty sure you're making shit up."

"I'm serious!" Danny smiled mischievously. "I can feel it when I do this."

He kissed Draco on the lips, thin fingers tangling in his hair. Draco gasped into his lips before grabbing Danny's shoulders and mashing their bodies together.

Danny pulled back, his forehead resting on Draco's, who was huffing silently in the early spring air. "You feel it now, Mr. Krabs?"

"I don't want to know what that means. Kiss me again."

Danny didn't hesitate for even a moment.


End file.
